Queen of Hearts
by ame-ryuu
Summary: While searching for Yuffie and Leon, who have gone missing, Kairi and Sora save a girl who has been turned into a Heartless, Riannon. She wants revenge on Ansem, but will they be able to defeat him? And why is Ansem so eager to get Ria back?
1. Chapter one

hi people! i finally got an idea for a muti-chapter KH fic!  
  
disclaimer~i don't own Kingdom Hearts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*Hollow Bastion*~  
  
My name is Riannon. I am fourteen years old. Tomorrow I will lose my heart.  
  
Let me explain to you the events that led up to this sorry fate of mine. I am, or rather was, a servant   
  
of Lord Ansem, Seeker of Darkness. I displeased him, so now I am imprisioned in the dungeon of Hollow Bastion  
  
awaiting judgement. That means that Ansem will give me to the Heartless.  
  
I suppose though, that if my heart is gone, it is likely that my soul will go with it. That thought is   
  
comforting. Perhaps I will be able to extract my revenge after all.  
  
I now swear my wrath on the one called Ansem. All he can hope for now is for me to grant him a swift   
  
death.  
  
~* Traverse Town, one day later*~  
  
"Take that!" Sora's cry rang out, echoing in the abandoned buildings of the Second District. The nearest  
  
Heartless dissolved into a rain of glowing orbs and munny as the Keyblade stuck.  
  
Donald and Goofy were in the Third District talking to Merlin to see if he could help them locate the   
  
missing Yuffie and Leon. Not wanting Sora to go alone, especially beacause of the Heartless that now looked  
  
like human shadows (think like what you fight in Neverland) and were even more powerful, Kairi had taken her  
  
weapon of choice, a bow and quiver of arrows, and followed Sora into the dangers of the Second District.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," Kairi cried. A Heartless had appeared behind her and thrown her to the cobblestones.   
  
The bow and arrows clattered out of her reach. The Heartless loomed above her, staring into the pools of   
  
fear that had become Kairi's eyes, ready to end her life and steal her heart. Suddenly, it stopped and  
  
vanished in and orb of darkness. Kairi sat up in bewilderment, gasping for breath as she gazed around her   
  
for her enemy. "Why didn't it kill me?"  
  
"Kairi, are you okay?" Sora came running up.  
  
"I'm okay, but why did it spare me," Kairi answered, retriving her weapon. "It was almost like it pitied  
  
me, like the Heartless didn't want to kill me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
dun dun dun............... 


	2. Chapter two

just so you know, the Heartless now look like the person they stole the heart from.  
  
disclaimer~i don't own Kingdom Hearts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The Heartless moved at a leisurly pace through the ruins of the Hollow Bastion. It had the appearance of   
  
a human girl as it traveled towards the Grand Hall and Ansem, who had set up a 'throne room' there.  
  
Slipping under the door, the Heartless approached Ansem and kneeled at his feet.  
  
"Did you kill the girl?" Ansem stared coldly at his minion.  
  
The Heartless shook it's head no in a deft movement.  
  
"Why not!" The shout bounced off the walls, repeating itself menacingly.  
  
The Heartless stood and glared at Ansem coldly. Suddenly it lunged at the villan in mutiny. Ansem drew  
  
away quickly to avoid being shredded.  
  
"Fool! You will pay for that!"  
  
But before Ansem could destroy the Heartless, it vanished into the black orb.  
  
~*Traverse Town*~  
  
"That should do it kid." Cid tied off the bandage on Kairi's arm. It was already turning red from the   
  
blood.  
  
"Thanks Cid. We appreciate it," Sora said. "Can we stay in your house until Kairi's arm is a little   
  
better?"  
  
"Sure kid. Drop by anytime," Cid added.  
  
Sora and Kairi made a mad dash for Cid's house, and managed to avoid triggering any Heartless. They  
  
arrived, panting, at Cid's house, slammed the door behind them, and fell gasping into the chairs around   
  
the table.  
  
"We made it," said Kairi happily.  
  
Sora was about to respond when a sight behind Kairi made his blue eyes grow wide. A Heartless had   
  
appeared behind her."Look out," he called.  
  
Kairi turned and screamed. "That's the one that almost killed me before!" Before Sora could attack it,  
  
the Heartless raised up its hands to show it meant no harm. "W--what do you want," Kairi asked in a shaky  
  
voice.  
  
The Heartless wrapped its arms around the air like it was hugging an invisible person, then pointed at  
  
Kairi.  
  
"It wants a hug Kairi. Remember, when I turned into a Heartess, that's how you saved me," Sora reminded  
  
her.  
  
"All right," said Kairi, giving the Heartless a gentle hug. There was a flash of light, and before them  
  
stood a girl with curly hair that came to a little above her shoulders, and eyes as green as emerald.  
  
She gave a cute curtsy and smiled at Sora and Kairi. "Thanks for saving me, my name is Riannon."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ja'ne! 


	3. Chapter three

yay, new chapter!  
  
disclaimer~me no own Kingdom Hearts. You no sue Tsuki  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*Traverse Town*~  
  
"You're drooling, Sora," Kairi said acidly, observing the way Sora was looking at Riannon.  
  
Sora gave a small start and stopped staring at the green--eyed beauty. Kairi gave him an exasperated   
  
look, but turned to Riannon instead and asked sweetly, "How did you come to be a Heartless, Riannon?"  
  
"First of all, call me Ria. You see, I used to be a servant of Ansem, but I disobeyed an order, so he  
  
imprisoned me in the dungeon of Hollow Bastion, then gave me to the Heartless, who took my heart. Once I was  
  
made into a Heartless, Ansem sent me to kill you, but I wanted revenge on him, so I didn't do it. Instead, I  
  
tried to kill him, but he escaped. I knew I had to be human again, and I had to have help, so I came to you  
  
two."  
  
"Well you came to the right boy, I can beat anything mhp------." Kairi muffled him with her hand.  
  
"Stop being a show off, we have to help her, not impress her!" Kairi turned to Ria. "Excuse him."  
  
"I think he's kind cute," Ria confessed with a slightly girlish giggle.  
  
Behind Kairi's hand, Sora turned several shades of red. Kairi also turned red, but not with   
  
embarasssment. "We better take you to Cid." Kairi changed the subject and ushered Sora and Ria out the door   
  
in front of her. As Ria walked in front of her Kairi leaned forward and whispered in the girl's ear. "Sora   
  
is mine, so I would appreciate it if you would not flirt with him!"  
  
Before Ria could respond, Kairi skipped ahead of her to join Sora, leaving the flustered teen to walk   
  
alone.  
  
~*Hollow Bastion*~  
  
"Let me go! Let us out of here!"  
  
"Give it up Yuffie, they are not letting us out."  
  
Yuffie wheeled upon her fellow prisoner, who was sitting, with his usual calm, at the back of their   
  
cell. "Well then, SQUALL, exactly what do you propose we do?!"  
  
"It's Leon," he corrected her automatically, to which Yuffie rolled her eyes," And I suggest we wait   
  
until we are rescued."  
  
"But we can fight!"  
  
"Yes we could, but seeing as Ansem has confiscated my Gunblade and your stars, that would be hard."  
  
Yuffie huffed indignatly at Leon. "You think that because we have no weapons we can't fight?!"  
  
Leon looked up at her in exasperation. "Of course we could fight, but it would be suicide! Do you   
  
honestly believe we could get out of here alive with no weapons? We wouldn't even make it out of this cell."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
end of chapter three. so now we have a girl who wants revenge on Ansem, and Yuffie and Leon trapped in   
  
Hollow Bastion. 


	4. Chapter four

chapter four!  
  
disclaimer~me no own, you no sue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*Traverse Town*~  
  
"So, you want to get back to Hollow Bastion to get your revenge on Ansem," Cid concluded after having  
  
heard Ria's story.  
  
She nodded. "Exactly."  
  
"And you two want to go with her, I suppose," Cid inquired, turning his gaze to Kairi and Sora.  
  
"Sure do. Can you repair the Gummi Ship, it got damaged during our last flight," Sora pleaded.  
  
"All right, but be careful kids. The Heartless are way more powerful now, watch your backs."  
  
Suddenly, the doors to Cid's shop banged open, and Donald and Goofy came bolting in as fast as they   
  
could. They took little notice of Riannon as they fairly shouted to Sora, "Leon and Yuffie are trapped in  
  
Hollow Bastion! We gotta save em'!"  
  
Sora turned to his friends. "That settles it then. We are going to Hollow Bastion!"  
  
~*Hollow Bastion*~ Riku's POV  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
*BOOM*  
  
  
  
I winced as Lord Ansem's fist slammed onto the arm of his throne. I regained my senses and tried once  
  
more to explain. "The girl has escaped, the Heartless can't find her anywhere. By now, I am sure she is   
  
human again"  
  
I watched as my Lord absorbed this information. "But sire," I added, "I have a plan......."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
methinks dun dun dun...... is appropriate here, ne? what is Riku up to, and why is Ansem so eager to find   
  
Ria? oh, make sure you look for my side story, it's about Riannon's past!  
  
Ja'ne! 


	5. Chapter five

so, what is Riku's plan? Only time will tell............................  
  
disclaimer~me no own KH.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*Gummi Ship, en-route to Hollow Bastion*~  
  
Sora leaned back into the pilot seat with a contented sigh.  
  
"Oh, Sora, you're such a wonderful pilot. How did you avoid all those enemy ships," Ria gushed.  
  
Behind her, Donald cast a curious glance at Kairi, who was looking as though she was ready to slap Ria  
  
for some reason. Then he noticed the way Ria was batting her eyelashes flirtaciously at Sora, and it dawned  
  
on him. He whispered to Goofy, "We need to keep an eye on that Ria girl before Kairi goes wacko on her."  
  
Goofy nodded sagely, he too had noticed the war over Sora that had begun between the girls. At the   
  
same time however, he had the urge to sit back and watch how far Riannon could push it before Kairi snapped  
  
and did something she would later regret. Things were sure to get interesting.................  
  
~*Duengeon in Hollow Bastion*~  
  
Yuffie pouted sullenly at the back of the cell, occasionally shooting annoyed glances at Leon, who was  
  
either unaware of her hostility or was choosing to ignore it. Yuffie had to wonder which.  
  
"Would you stop looking at me like that, I was only trying to keep us alive," he grumbled finally,   
  
answering Yuffie's question.  
  
"We're gonna die if we stay down here anyway," she objected sourly. "I always wanted to go down with  
  
a bang. Die like a hero. Not stuck in a prison with the likes of you!" Yuffie spat the last sentance so   
  
voilently that Leon looked up at her in shock.  
  
"Well rotting away in some stinking hole with you isn't how I wanted to die either!"  
  
Yuffie winced inwardly. The word she had spoken rang in her mind, the ones Leon had spoken rang in her  
  
ears. What a mess this whole thing had become. Leon's words chose that moment to sink in. "Fine," she   
  
concluded, rising to her feet and walking towards the bars at the front of the cell.  
  
"And where do you think you are going," Leon questioned sarcastically.  
  
"Out of this cell and, more importantly, away from you!" Yuffie slipped one star out of her hair.  
  
"Where did you get that," Leon practically screeched. "I thought you didn't have any left!"  
  
"It's not a ninja star, it's a hair clip shaped like one," Yuffie informed him smartly.  
  
Leon laughed harshly, all pretense of calm had vanished from him. "And what are you going to do with a  
  
hair clip? Wait til a Heartless walks by and try to kill it?"  
  
Yuffie ignored him now, she was concentrating on the task at hand. Reaching around the bars, she felt  
  
for the lock. Upon finding it, she inserted the end of the clip and jiggled it expertly. "C'mon, c'mon,   
  
gotcha!" Yuffie pulled her arm back in and the door swung open with a slight creak. She shot Leon a smug   
  
look before exiting the cell. Leon could only stare in shock.  
  
Yuffie was heading towards the waterway exit when her voice floated back to Leon. "Well, are you going  
  
to sit there gaping until the Heartless come or are you with me?"  
  
Leon moved from his postition on the wall to follow her in a state of awe. Yuffie was waiting for him   
  
around the corner. "We have to get to Ansem and figure out what his plan is!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
hehe, so they have escaped, and the plan is in motion to stop Ria! 


	6. Chapter six

i'm back!  
  
disclaimer~me no own, you no sue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*Hollow Bastion*~  
  
"A plan," Ansem tried not to look interested, but Riku could let he had him hooked.  
  
"Yes." Riku moved so that he was standing next to the ruler, then, with his index finger, drew an   
  
oval in the air in front of Ansem. The outer edge of it erupted into black flame, and the inner part   
  
glowed momentarily, then became like a crystal ball. Within it, Ansem could see three young teenagers in a   
  
Gummi Ship, along with a magician and a knight.  
  
"That's Riannon," he gasped.   
  
'Please Ria, stay away. Don't come back to me, for your own safety. If something happens to you...'   
  
Riku snapped out of his silent pleadings with Ria to confirm Ansem's claim.  
  
"And you will recognize the other two as Sora and Kairi," Riku confirmed with a nod.  
  
"I need to get Riannon back! Tell me your plan!"  
  
So Riku told Ansem his plan. But in the shadows of the Chapel, someone was listening.  
  
~*Gummi Ship, en route to Hollow Bastion*~  
  
"IIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ria's high pitched scream mingled with that of Kairi's and  
  
Goofy's as the Gummi Ship rolled to avoid the bullets from an enemy. Donald hadn't screamed, he'd been   
  
watching Ria manuver herself expertly so that she would land on Sora.  
  
"So, that's how she wants to play," he muttered to himself as a furoius Kairi pulled Riannon off a   
  
blushing Sora. "Two can play that game."  
  
The next time Sora swerved, Donald let himself fall into Kairi, shoving her forward to the bow of the  
  
Gummi Ship, where Sora sat at the controls.   
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh," Kairi cried. Sora turned his head just in time to see her come hurtling forward.  
  
"I got you Kairi!" Sora lept out of the chair and used himself as a shield. Kairi slammed into his  
  
chest, unhurt but shaken.  
  
"Thanks Sora." Kairi rewarded his bravery with a light kiss on the cheek, then returned to her seat.  
  
Ria didn't seem to mind it though, in fact, she smiled approvingly at Kairi, who failed to notice.  
  
Donald noticed though, and it led him to wonder exactly what sort of game Ria was playing.  
  
~*Outside the Castle Chapel in Hollow Bastion*~  
  
Yuffie, her ninja senses keen and alert, slipped out the door to the Chapel as quietly as she had   
  
entered it. She sensed Leon immidiatly, he was in the shadows to her left.  
  
"How come you never told me you could pick locks," he asked, refering to their escape from the Dungeon  
  
with his usual calm.  
  
"How come you never asked?" Yuffie gave a small smile after the retort.  
  
"So, what's the Seeker of Darkness up to now," Leon inquired.  
  
"I'll explain on the way to the Rising Falls. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Ria are on their way and we have  
  
got to warn them!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
O_o what could Ansem and Riku be plotting. The authoress has all the answers, but doesn't always tell. :) 


	7. Chapter seven

chapter 7  
  
disclaimer~me no own KH  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*Somewhere in Hollow Bastion*~  
  
"Take that!" Leon dodged a ninja star as it whizzed swiftly by his ear.  
  
"Easy Yuffie, watch where you're aiming those things, " cautioned, even as he brought the Gunblade   
  
down upon a Heartless's head and it dissolved.  
  
"Sorry Leon!"  
  
"Hm." Leon didn't respond, just grunted his acceptance. "Hurry, into the library!"  
  
Yuffie hurtled through the library doors after Leon, collaspsing onto the floor with a relieved sigh.   
  
"We are safe in here, aren't we?" She looked questioningly at Leon.  
  
Leon leaned against a nearby bookcase and closed his eyes. "For now."  
  
Yuffie stood, hands on her hips. "That's pleasant," she commented dryly. Leon opened one eye to stare   
  
at the teen.  
  
"You never said you wanted it to be pleasant. You just wanted to know whether or not we are safe in   
  
here." The eye closed again, but Leon didn't need to see her face to tell he infuriated her. "The answer is  
  
for now."  
  
"Whatever. I'm going downstairs." Yuffie slid expertly down the railing and out of sight. Leon stayed,  
  
unmoving, until a sound caused his eyes to open. Around him were at least thirty Heartless.  
  
"Stupid Leon, " Yuffie muttered in annoyance. "Sometimes I think he--Uh. Oh." As Yuffie rounded the   
  
corner of a bookcase, she stood face to face with a score of Heartless.  
  
~*Rising Falls*~  
  
The group materialized onto a platform at the botton of the uprising water. Ria shuddered as she   
  
remembered all the time she had spent there. Sora noticed and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Goofy  
  
noticed, and 'stumbled' (*cough*not*cough*)into them, knocking Sora's hand away.  
  
Kairi shuddered as well. This place had it's own bad memories for her. This was where she had almost   
  
lost Sora.  
  
Donald interrupted her reverie but voicing their next move."We gotta go up." Sora nodded in agreement.  
  
Ria surprised them all by taking the lead. Kairi gave her a dark look and Sora shrugged. Not one to be  
  
bested, Kairi followed after the curly-haired girl. Making a bold leap, she flew towards the first ledge.   
  
She almost made it, but ended up hanging by the edge of the ledge.  
  
"Kairi!" Sora ran forward. He jumped onto the ledge and pulled Kairi up. He held onto her hands even  
  
after she was safely on level ground. "You okay Kairi," He asked in a low voice.   
  
Kairi began to blush. "I'm fine. Thanks for saving me Sora."  
  
Sora smiled. "That's okay. No big deal."  
  
"Hurry up, would you?" Ria's voice broke the spell. Sora dropped Kairi's left hand, but held her right  
  
hand tightly.  
  
He smiled at her kindly. "I'll help you."  
  
~*Castle Chapel*~  
  
Ansem continued to gaze into the orb even after Riku had gone. He smiled as he saw they travelers land   
  
in the Rising Falls.  
  
Riku appeared beside him out of the Darkness. "Have they arrived?" 'Please Ria, don't come!'  
  
Ansem turned his smirk to the teen. "Yes. It is time for the plan to be set in motion."  
  
Riku nodded. I came to inform you that the prisoners have been recaptured."  
  
Ansem nodded as well. "Good. Make sure they don't escape again."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
so the gang has arrived in Hollow Bastion. what awaits them there, and what is this plan that has begun? 


	8. Chapter eight

the gang has arrived in Hollow Bastion! what surprises await them here? the secrets are revealed!  
  
disclaimer~roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*Dungeon in Hollow Bastion*~  
  
Yuffie slid down the rear wall of the cell in frustration. "We just got out of this stupid dungeon and  
  
they throw us right back in! They even took my hair clip, so we can't escape again! Sora is walking right   
  
into a trap, and we can't do anything about it! Can this situation get any worse?"  
  
"Probably will." Leon was leaning against the wall to her right, eyes closed.  
  
Yuffie laughed. "Don't be so optimistic," she added, only a small note of sarcasim in her voice.  
  
Leon snorted, causing Yuffie to laugh harder. "What is so funny," he snapped finaaly, unable to   
  
copmrehend why she had the giggles.  
  
"I don't know," Yuffie squealed. "Probably just this entire situation!"  
  
Slowly, as though he were afraid, Leon began to laugh as well.  
  
~*Rising Falls*~  
  
They were a little over halfway up the ledges when Ria stopped. Sora recognized this spot, this was   
  
where Riku had taken his Keyblade.  
  
Ria also remembered this spot. This was where Riku.........But he wouldn't be here now. She stared at   
  
the small pool with shallow water in it. Her reflection gazed back at her. The things that water must have  
  
seen..........  
  
Kairi gave a small gasp as a black portal appeared in front of Ria, whose head snapped up as a figure  
  
emerged from the black void. "Riku," Kairi breathed.  
  
Riannon ran forward, latching on to Riku protectively, as though she would never let go. "Oh Riku, I  
  
am so glad to see you again," Ria sobbed into his chest.  
  
He pulled her away from him gently, meeting her emerald eyes with his own. "You shouldn't have come,   
  
you're in grave danger!" He took his eyes away from her momentarily to rest them on Kairi. "You are too!"  
  
Kairi, along with Sora, Donald, and Goofy, was still trying to grasp the situation. After a pause, she  
  
managed to choke out, "What sort of danger?"  
  
"There's no time to explain!" Riku's gaze shifted to Sora, though his hand's rested protectively on   
  
Ria's shoulders. "Please, get Ria and Kairi out of here, before it's too late.  
  
Kairi took three steps forward so that she was standing beside Riannon. Then she drew back suddenly   
  
as yet another portal appeared. "Oh, but it is already too late Riku. Your efforts have failed! They are   
  
mine now!" Ansem stepped out of the portal. He tore Ria out of Riku's grasp with one hand, and used the   
  
other to snatch Kairi. Before either boy could make a move to stop him, Ansem had vanished into the void  
  
of Darkness.  
  
"Ria........." Riku's strangled cry echoed in the rushing water around them.  
  
Sora was equally stunned. Kairi was gone? "Ansem....." he seethed, "You will pay!"  
  
To his credit, Donald was not despairing over the loss of two party members. Instead, he shocked Riku  
  
out of his shock by asking, "So you and Ria were.....?"  
  
Riku met his gaze. "Yes. After Ansem recovered his own body, I took his offer of my own body back, as  
  
long as I agreed to serve him, so that I could be with Ria. But love between servants of Ansem is forbidden  
  
so we had to keep it secret. She was caught, and given to the Heartless. Too late Ansem discovered that   
  
Riannon and Kairi are the Queens of Heart, and he needs them to open the door to eternal Darkness. So he   
  
captured Yuffie and Leon to lure you all here. I have been watching Ria with the powers of Darkness. I was  
  
gratful when Yuffie and Leon escaped, hoping they would warn you about Ansem's plan. Unfortunatly, they   
  
were recaptured before they made it here. Now it is over. Ansem has the girls, and he will soon open the   
  
door."  
  
Sora's blue eyes blazed with anger. "We are going to stop him, once and for all!" Donald and Goofy  
  
nodded in agreement. "Are you with us," Sora asked Riku.  
  
Riku nodded sharply. "Let's go!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
well as they say, 'the cat's out of the bag.' will the foursome be able to stop Ansem by themselves? 


	9. Chapter nine

i have chapter nine people!  
  
disclaimer~i don't own KH.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*Hollow Bastion*~  
  
An omnious could hung over the castle as Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy rode the lift over to the   
  
castle where their friends were held captive. Riku stood like a statue, hardly breathing as he planned the  
  
severe pain he was going to put Ansem through before he killed him. Sora, on the other hand, was pacing the  
  
lift. Round and round he went, until Donald snapped at him to cut it out before it drove them all insane.  
  
The lift drifted to a somewhat lazy stop at the castle gates, it's impatient riders leaping off before  
  
it had securely docked itself. The group surged forward even as Heartless appeared around them. Weilding  
  
Oblivion, Sora sliced through them, side-by-side with Riku, who had drwn his own blade. Donald and Goofy   
  
followed their lead, and munny and orbs fell around the group.  
  
"There're gone," Goofy said finally, as an eerie quiet resumed around them. Sora and Riku exchanged a   
  
nod, then started for the large doors in front of them that led into the Entrance Hall. Donald and Goofy   
  
followed several paces behind them. As they approached, the doors swung open, granting them entrance.  
  
Riku and Sora entered first (now you should all know what is coming........), Donald and Goofy still  
  
behind them. The boys were inside then Entrance Hall now, and the doors slammed shut behind them.  
  
Goofy and Donald recieved a face full of door as it swung shut, the force blasting them out over the  
  
railing, plunging them down into the mist.  
  
~*Grand Hall*~  
  
"Let us go, freak of nature!" Ria struggled against the Heartess that was holding her still as another  
  
tied her wrists together behind her back. The same was being done to Kairi. Ansem could only laugh at Ria's  
  
threat.  
  
"Now why would I do that," Ansme mocked as the girls were forced to their knees. In front of them, a  
  
giant doorway shaped like a Heartless was gleaming with dark energy. "I need you girls to help me open the  
  
door."  
  
"I don't get," Kairi pouted. "Maleficent already did that, remember?"  
  
"That, my dear Princess, is where you would be wrong. The Keyblade Master sealed that keyhole, not  
  
realizing that behind it lies the true darkness. Maleficent was a fool."  
  
Riannon sighed. "That still doesn't explain why you need us!"  
  
Ansem nodded. "Ah yes. You two are the Queens of Heart. I discovered an old prophesy, stating that the   
  
seven alone cannot open the door. One of the seven, and another," he continued, pointing first at Kairi,  
  
then at Ria, "are those who hold the power to open the door, and only they can stop it."  
  
"So we're the Queens of Heart......" Ria's voice trailed off as she digested the information.  
  
"Yes, and now it is time. Open the door, lead me into everlasting Darkness!"  
  
~*Outside the Waterway*~  
  
Donald and Goofy landed with faint bumps flat on their backs. Above them, they could observe the   
  
towers of the castle. "Where are we," Donald wondered aloud.  
  
"I dunno. Why don't we try that there bubble?" Goofy had sat up, and was gesturing to a large bubble  
  
that was floating several feet above that ground in front of them.   
  
"Worth a shot." They arose and went to stand beside the bubble. "ONE, TWO, THREE, JUMP!!"  
  
They merged with the bubble, and it carried them underwater and into the Waterway, where it released  
  
them.  
  
Donald brushed himself off. "Well that was certainly interesting."  
  
"Hello, is someone there? Get us out!"  
  
"Huh?" Donald and Goofy swiveled around to see Leon and Yuffie trapped, one again, in a cell.  
  
"I repeat," said Yuffie impatiently, "Get us out!"  
  
Goofy nodded, drawing his shield. With all the force he could muster, and covering his eyes, he ran  
  
towards the bars.  
  
*BANG*  
  
  
  
Goofy landed on his rear, his eyes swirly from the impact. The bars had survived, and Leon and Yuffie  
  
were still trapped.  
  
Donald scratched his head. "It looks like we have a problem........"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
yay! about one or two chapters left, methinks.  
  
Ja'ne minna! 


	10. Queen of Hearts Prophesy Chapter ten

I actually took the time to write out the prophesy about Riannon and Kairi, here it is!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daughters of the Light and Darkness  
  
Pure of soul and heart and mind  
  
Hold the power to tip the balance  
  
Power of a different kind.  
  
To save the world from deepest Darkness  
  
Or to give it up to the very same  
  
That is the power that to which  
  
The Queens of Heart do hold a claim.  
  
To stop the Darkness, give their hearts  
  
And only love can save them then  
  
But Light shall reign across the worlds  
  
Great Darkness never seen again.  
  
But Darkness there will always be  
  
In hearts and minds of men  
  
O, Queens of Hearts, don't give thy souls  
  
For your power my be needed again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Not bad if I do say so myself  
  
Ja'ne minna! 


	11. Chapter eleven

chapter eleven, chapter eleven  
  
disclaimer~i don't own KH  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*Hollow Bastion, Castle Chapel*~  
  
"We're almost there," Riku informed Sora.   
  
"Hey, weren't the seven Princesses here before," Sora asked, scratching his head.  
  
"After you sealed the keyhole and left, they were going to stay, just until they were sure you had   
  
beaten Ansem before they went home. Unfortunately, when Ansem retook the castle, they were forced to flee  
  
back to their own worlds on a Gummi Ship that was here. As far as I know, they are okay," Riku explained.  
  
Sora nodded in understanding. "Well, Ansem's not here, I guess he must have taken the girls to the   
  
Grand Hall."  
  
Riku jerked his head. "Lead the way. We better hurry. I have a bad feeling."  
  
"Me too." Sora took off at a sprint for the Grand Hall with Riku at his heels.  
  
~*Dungeon*~  
  
"Well that was brilliant. Now Goofy's totally out of it," Yuffie stated sarcastically, rather sick of  
  
being in that cell. Leon silenced her with a look.  
  
"Try magic," he suggested to Donald.  
  
Donald waved his staff. "Graviga!"  
  
The bars were intact.  
  
"Try something else," Yuffie urged.   
  
Donald waved his staff again. "Firaga!"  
  
The bars melted under the intense heat. "Finally," Yuffie cried, bursting out. She surveyed Donald's  
  
work. "I'd like to see them try to stick us back in there, those bars are totally destroyed!"  
  
Leon picked up the still unconcious Goofy and started for the bubble. "Let's go. Sora may need our help  
  
to beat Ansem."  
  
~*Grand Hall*~  
  
"Open the door, lead me into everlasting Darkness!"  
  
The Heartless turned Ria and Kairi towards each other. The girls could only watch in horror as the   
  
spirits of their Hearts floated out of them, then they crumpled to the floor, lost without their hearts.  
  
Their hearts met between them, forming a bright light which shot towards the Keyhole that Sora only  
  
thought he had sealed.   
  
The boys entered just in time to hear a sound like a door unlocking, and to see Darkness steaming out   
  
of the Keyhole. Sora spied the girls. "There they are!"  
  
"And there's Ansem," Riku growled. They ran up the steps. "You're dead Ansem, any last requests?"  
  
"You're too late boys. The Queens of Heart have already opened the door for me. Now Darkness will   
  
spread through all worlds!" Ansem cackled evilly at the thought.  
  
"Not if we can stop it," Sora shouted, drawing his Keyblade. "Let's go Ansem!"  
  
So the battle began. Sora would attack from one side, then Riku from another. Dispite this though,   
  
Ansem seemed eerily calm.  
  
Finally Sora drew back. "What do you have up your sleeve Ansem?"  
  
Ansem laughed. "I'm glad you asked. You see, as only the Queens of Heart," he gestured to Riannon and  
  
Kairi, "can open the door, only they can seal it. But as they don't have their hearts, they can't do it!   
  
Even if you destroy me, you cannot seal the--ACK!"  
  
Riku stepped back, removing his blade from Ansem's back as the Seeker of Darkness fell to the floor.  
  
Sora gave him a scandalized look. "What," Riku asked innocently. "I swore he would pay, and you were  
  
doing an excelent job of distracting him for me." He shrugged. "Seize opportunity."  
  
"So he's dead," Sora gazed at the body, which dissappeared into Darkness befor his eyes, then his gaze  
  
shifted to the girls. "We have to revive them."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Like this." Sora took the keyblade and raised it to his heart. Riku followed suit with his own blade.  
  
"Our friends hearts are inside of us, always with us." He took the blade and drew an imaginary heart around  
  
his own. Riku did the same.  
  
Before their eyes, the boys saw a heart come out of their own, each floating slowing towards it's own  
  
owner.  
  
The girls sat up and blinked. They looked at each other. "The Keyhole!"   
  
Sora chopped their binds with the Keyblade, then drew Kairi into a hug. Riku hugged Ria too.  
  
When they drew back, Riku looked into her eyes. "Do you know how to close the Keyhole?"  
  
Riannon exchanged a glance with Kairi. "Yes.........."  
  
"Can you do it," Sora asked. Kairi nodded.  
  
"Yes, we can, but.........." Ria broke in with a strangled sob.  
  
"We have to give ourselves up to it!" Having said it, she broke down into tears and sobbed into Riku's  
  
shirt.  
  
Seeing Sora's confused looked, Kairi explained. "We have to enter the Darkness. That will purify it and  
  
make it into Light. But I don't think we can come back." Sora opened his mouth to object, but Kairi silenced   
  
him. "We have to do it."  
  
The girls exchanged a nod, then turned to smile grimly at the boys.   
  
  
  
"Goodbye Sora. I love you." Kairi kissed Sora quickly on the lips.  
  
"I will always love you Riku. Always." Ria kissed him swiftly. "Let's go Kairi."  
  
The girls joined hands and stepped forward. They didn't look back, but stepped into the Darkness.  
  
A blinding light flashed. When it cleared, and the boys could see again, Kairi and Ria were gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
well hows that for a cliffie? don't worry, this isn't the end, we still have a few more chapters to go......  
  
Ja'ne! 


	12. Chapter twelve

O_o that was evil of me, ne minna?  
  
disclaimer~i don't own Kingdom Heats, just Riannon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No!" Sora ran towards the empty doorway. He fell to his knees, pounding the floor in dispair. "No! No!  
  
No! No! No!"  
  
Riku was frozen, obviously in a state of shock. She was......gone?  
  
Suddenly, two bright balls of light appeared between Riku and Sora, taking the forms of two young   
  
women, one with short hair, another with curly hair.  
  
Sora picked himself up and turned and he and Riku started towards the forms, who cast a pure light in  
  
the area around them.  
  
  
  
"Kairi?" Sora's cry sounded strangled as he held out a desprate hand for the form of Kairi.  
  
"Yes, it's us, I think." The forms joined hands and yet another light flashed.  
  
The boys stood in awe as the girls returned. "We're back, we did it! We stopped the Darkness!" The   
  
hopped up and down with joy, for a moment caught up in their accomplishment. "Go us!"  
  
Riku (who it seems has recovered) stepped forward, embracing Riannon gently. "What about the ones who  
  
killed Ansem, huh?"  
  
Ria looked up at him warmly. "Of course, kudos to you too for killing the bad guy." She was about to   
  
turn to Sora and congradulate him also, but seeing him and Kairi in the middle of a kiss, decided that the  
  
congrats could wait until a later time.  
  
Kairi jerked suddednly, and Ria doubled over in pain. They fell almost simultaniously to the floor,   
  
clutching themselves in agony.  
  
Sora knelt down next to Kairi. "What's wrong?"  
  
"The Light! The Darkness is taking over the Light!"  
  
Riku and Sora exchanged glances. What did that mean exactly?  
  
Ria had obviously caught the look, because she managed to grunt out and explaination. "Because we had  
  
to enter the Light, we became part of it. We feel what it feels. When we are strong, it is because the light  
  
is strong. When we hurt, it is because the Darkness is fighting back."  
  
"So you didn't beat it," Sora asked stupidly, earning an exasperated look from Riku.  
  
"You should know more than most that the Darkness can never truely be beaten, only beaten back. There  
  
will always be Darkness in peoples' hearts, so in turn there will always be Darkness." Sora turned slightly  
  
red.  
  
"It's Ansem," Kairi choked. "He's not dead!"  
  
Riku and Sora's eyes met. "Is it true," Riku asked Riannon. "Is Ansem alive after that wound that I   
  
gave him?"  
  
"It has to be him," Ria sobbed through the pain. "What happened after you killed him?"  
  
"The body dissappeared into Darkness," Sora offered as an explination.  
  
"Then it's Ansem," Kairi confirmed, tears rolling down her pale cheeks. "The Darkness healed him, and  
  
now he's fighting the Light! You must stop him!"  
  
"First we have to get you to Traverse Town," Sora said, and Riku nodded. "You'll be safe there."  
  
"All right, but hurry!" Ria fainted in Riku's arms. He picked her up, and Sora picked up Kairi.  
  
"Let's get them to Cid, he'll take care of them." Sora started for the door just and Donald, Goofy,   
  
Leon, and Yuffie entered.  
  
"What--" Yuffie started, but Sora cut her off.   
  
"We'll explain on the way back to Traverse Town. Let's get a move on!"  
  
So the group climbed into the Gummi Ship and headed at Warp speed back to Traverse Town. Or so they  
  
thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
a few more chapters, definately.  
  
Ja minna! 


	13. Chapter thirteen

what will happen now?  
  
disclaimer~I don't own KH  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello?" Sora peered around the square warily as he held Kairi gently, as she was still unconcious.  
  
"I don't like this, Sora," Leon stated frankly from behind him. "Let's find Cid quick." Sora gave an  
  
affermative nod and started towards the steps leading to the shop, noticing that there was not one soul about  
  
save himself, Riku, the girls, Yuffie, Donald, Goofy, and Leon. It was somewhat creepy.  
  
Yuffie stepped forward to open the doors for the rest of them, seeing as Sora and Riku's hands were full  
  
at the moment. As she cracked the door, whisps of Darkness began to creep out slowly, but she failed to   
  
notice them until she had swung the door wide. Their entry was blocked by a mountain of Darkness that seemed  
  
to have filled up the room. In an involintary movement, Yuffie slammed the door shut again and leaned against  
  
it, hypervenalating from the shock.  
  
"Uh, I don't think he's in there," she wheezed.  
  
"Look!" They turned to where Goofy pointed to see that pools of Darkness were slowly developing on the   
  
cobblestones.  
  
Sora assessed the situation and came up with a solution. "Run for the ship!" He tore off back across  
  
the square with the rest of the party following as fast as was possible behind him. They rushed into the ship  
  
and blasted out of Traverse Town even as the world around them fell into Darkness.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
They peered out of the bow of the Gummi ship as Traverse Town seemed to transform befor their eyes into  
  
a glowing, revolving mass. "The end of a world.." Leon let his voice trail off.  
  
"How could this have happened?" They turned to see Yuffie sitting in the back, her elbows rested on her  
  
knees, hands clutching at her hair as though it would disappear next. Suddenly her face came up, glaring  
  
daggers at him, her eyes burning. "You said you sealed that Keyhole! How could the Darkness have gotten in?  
  
This is your fault! Ansem isn't dead, and it's all your fault!" She pointed an accusatory finger at Sora.   
  
Sora looked as though she had slapped him for a moment, then hung his head in shame. "She's right," he   
  
said. "It is my fault. We should have made sure we killed him! If there's still Darkness then Ansem is   
  
alive!"  
  
"No it's not," said Donald. "It's not yours at all. Even one heart containing Darkness can draw a  
  
Heartless to a world. If even one citizen in Traverse Town had evil in their heart, the Heartless could  
  
return. And with Ansem fueling the Darkness with his anger, it didn't take long for the Darkness to overrun  
  
the place." Satisfied with his answer, Donald proposed a new plan. "We have to go find Ansem and defeat him,  
  
once and for all!"  
  
The interior of the Gummi ship grew silent for a few tense moments as they all watched Sora. Suddenly  
  
his head popped up and he grinned. "You're right! Let's go stop Ansem! Who's with me?"  
  
"I am!" Donald stepped forward and placed his hand over Sora's already outstretched one.  
  
"Me too. We buds gotta stick together!" Goofy placed his hand over Donald's.  
  
Leon nodded silently, putting his hand on top of the pile.  
  
"Just like old times." Riku put his hand over the others, exchanging a smile with Sora.  
  
Yuffie stepped forward, uncharacteristicly solem. "I'm with you guys. Let's kick Ansem's butt!"  
  
Sora glanced over at Ria and Kairi, who were still unconcious in their seats. "I think they'd be happy  
  
to help as well." The others nodded their agreement.  
  
"Well then, who's driving," asked Riku innocently.  
  
"Me of course!" Sora glared at him. "I'm the best pilot here!"  
  
Donald and Goofy coughed loudly. Sora shot them a look too. "So I crashed us once or twice," Sora   
  
objected. "That doesn't mean--"  
  
Leon cut him off. "I'll drive."  
  
And that settled that. Maybe things would turn out alright after all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
well that's chapter 12.  
  
ja'ne minna! 


	14. Chapter fourteen

this is it, I am finsishing this once and for all! i gurantee that people are gonna hate me for this one...  
  
disclaimer~i don't own KH  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"There it is," Yuffie breathed, peering over Leon's seat at the helm. Sora and Riku joined her and   
  
followed her gaze to a world that was pure black. It spun slowly on it's axis, and a castle, as pitch black  
  
as the rest of the world, could be seen.  
  
"Looks like a cheery place to me," Riku remarked sarcastically.  
  
"What is that place?" Leon cast a glance back at Goofy, who had asked the question.  
  
"More like what was it. It used to be Hollow Bastion."  
  
"Creepy," Yuffie said. "S-should we go then?"  
  
There was silence, but it was broken suddenly by an unexpected voice. "We have to." All of the   
  
passengers wheeled around to see Riannon sitting up, a hand massaging her temples to try to quiet the  
  
pounding in her ears. Next to her Kairi was begining to stir. Ria continued. "We have to beat him for real  
  
this time. No offense Riku, but a stab in the back won't be enough to kill him with all of that Darkness."  
  
"What I don't get is how there is still Darkness. Didn't you two stop it?"  
  
Kairi was fully awake now and ready to answer Yuffie's question. "There will always be Darkness in the  
  
hearts of men, Yuffie. Ansem is feeding off it, and as his heart becomes more evil, the Darkness gets  
  
stronger."  
  
"I see. You two stay here," ordered Leon even as he landed the ship. "The rest of us will handle it."  
  
"I agree," put in Riku, nodding at Leon in consent. Sora nodded too, looking straight at Kairi as he  
  
did so, daring her to object. He was grateful when she didn't, he didn't want her hurt anymore.  
  
Ria, however, was not going to stand for it. She opened her mouth to give Riku a piece of her mind,  
  
but shut it again when Kairi caught her eye momentarily. Instead, she nodded meekly and kissed Riku's  
  
cheek. "Be safe," she whispered.  
  
Goodbyes were said, and the group exited the Gummi Ship, shutting the hatch securely behind them.  
  
Kairi watched through the cockpit window until they were out of sight, headed towards the castle,  
  
before turning to Ria. She gave a wicked smile, which Ria returned with equal glee.  
  
"Leave us behind will they," she muttered.  
  
Kairi gave her a stern look. "You know what we have to do, right?"  
  
Ria nodded. "Yup. Purify him, it's the only way."  
  
They hugged. "I'm glad I met you, Ria," said Kairi.  
  
"Me too. Now let's go save the world!"  
  
~*~  
  
Much to their shock, Ansem met them outside the castle. He looked taller than they remembered, and his  
  
eyes glowed a dangerous amber.  
  
Leon seemed to have taken control, and without hesitation or idle chit-chat he pulled his Gunblade and  
  
made a beeline for Ansem. Yuffie followed his lead, ninja stars held between her fingers. Sora attacked   
  
from the left, Oblivion drawn, and Riku took from the right, his own blade raised.  
  
Goofy covered his eyes and held his shield forward, charging blindly just like he always did. Donald  
  
followed him, staff raised and ready to cast any spell at a moment's notice.  
  
Leon was deflected, and had to roll aside as one of Yuffie's stars ricocheted off Ansem's weapon and  
  
landed in the dirt next to his head, taking a few brown hairs with it. Riku dove in and swiped Ansem's  
  
feet out from under him.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Good boy, Riku," muttered Ria from her and Kairi's hiding place behind a large black rock. "Keep him  
  
down so Kairi and I don't have to do this........"  
  
~*~  
  
Sora went for the kill, thrusting his Keyblade downward. Ansem dodged narrowly, almost getting burned  
  
by Donald's attack in the process.  
  
When Ansem went to stand, he found himself pinned by Leon. "Such a pity to waste your life," he crowed  
  
evily. "OH WELL!"  
  
Ansem gave aviolent stab upwards straight into Leon's chest. Leon 'urped', gasped at the sudden rush   
  
of pain. He collasped sideways as his eyes glazed over.  
  
~*~  
  
It all happened very fast.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"That's it, we have to!" Kairi broke cover, dragging Ria with her into the fray.  
  
Yuffie had run to Leon's side and had tears running down her cheeks like a river.   
  
Sora heard a scream, then realized it was his own as he saw Kairi and Riannon run out in front of  
  
Ansem, who was about to slice the hysterical Yuffie in half.  
  
Riku ran towards Ria and Kairi, screaming for them to stop.  
  
Goofy and Donald stood helplessly by as the scene played out.  
  
Ansem swung and connected with Ria and Kairi in one sweep.  
  
From the cuts light burst forth, plunging into Ansem. He screamed, the cry mixing with those of Sora  
  
and Riku.  
  
Ansem was gone, dissolved in the light.  
  
~*~  
  
Time stood still as the initial shock wore off. Ansem they had seen dissolve, he was gone forever now.  
  
Riannon and Kairi were gone. No bodies, just.......gone.  
  
Yuffie sobbed over the body of Leon, and through the sobs she could be heard crying, "He's dead, dead!  
  
Leon is dead..."  
  
Sora stood numbly over Yuffie, eyes vacant. Riku sat down on the earth, even as it began to shake under  
  
him.  
  
"C'mon, we gotta get outta here!" Goofy hauled him back up and shook him. "Riku! wake up! We have to   
  
save Yuffie! Grab her, quick!" Riku complyed, tossing Yuffie over his shoulder. Goofy knelt and grabbed the  
  
body of Leon. They could give him a proper burial later.  
  
Donald grabbed hold of Sora, and he and Goofy with minimal assiatance from Riku managed to get back to  
  
the Ship and blast off.  
  
~*~  
  
Sora stood at the helm minutes later, watching as the World came to an end. They did it, they finally  
  
beat Ansem. The price was too high though.  
  
As Donald piloted the ship away, Sora cast once last look aroud at everyone. Riku stared blankly, as  
  
did Goofy. Yuffie sobbed. Donald emersed himslef in the piloting. "Congradulations Ansem," Sora said aloud,  
  
"You won after all."  
  
~*~  
  
In the sky over Traverse Town, two meteors fell.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*Owari  
  
it's done! no sequel! i hope you enjoyed reading it. gomen for the gloomy ending, but i had the sudden urge  
  
to end it tragically. no flames please!  
  
until next time,  
  
Ja'ne! 


	15. Epilogue

here is an epilouge because the ending was so tragic.  
  
This is for Irish Girl1  
  
disclaimer~ i don't own KH  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In a small house on a small island surrounded by water an elderly man stood. Beside him stood a woman  
  
with white hair and a small, secretive smile. She adjusted the pink bow on her cape and gazed at the man   
  
expectantly. He returned her gaze and morioned for her to step back, which she did.  
  
With a small wave of his wand, the man casue two small balls of light to appear. They danced around   
  
each other for a moment, then landed into the man's outstreched palm. He closed his fist around them and  
  
squeezed gently. Without warning, he then tossed them back into the air. Each flashed momentarily,  
  
blinding the pair.  
  
When their eyes adjusted to allow them to see through the gloom, the man was pleased to see two  
  
figures where the orbs had been. "Ah, good. It worked," he sighed. One of the girls stepped forward with a  
  
small giggle.  
  
"Great to be back! Thank you, Merlin!"  
  
"No trouble, Kairi, no trouble at all. Tell me, how did you know I could bring you back?"  
  
Kairi glanced back at Riannon, who shrugged. "I guess we didn't. We just figured we had to stop Ansem  
  
any way we could, even if it cost us our lives."  
  
"Well, fortunately for you two, it didn't," broke in the Fairy Godmother. "You didn't die, you gave  
  
yourselves to the Light."  
  
"What about Sora, and Riku too? Are they okay?" Kairi looked concerned over her friends.  
  
"They just got back from the battle I believe," Merlin informed them. "Hurry to the First District  
  
and tell them you're okay!"  
  
"We will," the girls chorused, and ran out of the hut, towards life and love.  
  
~*~*~*OWARI~*~*~ 


End file.
